The Shadow of the Horsemen
by Lycan-GOD
Summary: His Khalasar was massacred leaving him the only survivor. Taken in by a passing Khalasar and raised as one of them he has dedicated his life to his Khal and shall die for him! He is the Shadow of the Horsemen


**The Sadow of the Horseman**

**Prologue**

The column of horsemen saw the smoke from almost 2 miles away. It billowed into the air rising higher and higher. The darkness of the smoke clearly showed that whatever was the cause of the smoke happened recently. The leader of the horsemen looked towards the smoke and simply nodded his head, the rest of his men understood the order and headed in the direction of the smoke.

The column marched forward the majority were men on horses. These men were all dark haired and well built. it was clear that just from their posture and the aura around them that they were warriors. Also with in the column were many

women dressed similar to the men in hide and fur. The women however were walking. Towards the end of the column was where men and women walked however they wore rags and looked apsolutly tired many had their arms bound.

These were clearly the slaves of the column. As the group headed in that to direction the ropes that bound the slaves so they could not run away jerked pulling them toward the smoke.

* * *

As the first Men from the column finally reached the destination where the smoke came from they were shocked at the destruction that was in front of their eyes. They had just come into a clearing that was clearly used to hold a camp. More people from the column began to swarm into the clearing each one looking at the destruction that was in front of them.

It was clear that this camp used to be host to a Dothraki Khalasars. The test were left completely destroyed many of which were still alight burning slowly each one contributing to the giant smoke cloud in the sky. Blood stained the sands that the men were standing on. No one moved as they just stared at the destruction before them.

The leader once again looked at a group of his men grunted and nodded his head at the ruins of the camp. The men knew the task they were being given. Each one dismounted and drew their swords. They slowly walked through the wreckage keeping their eyes open for anything that moved. As they got further into the ruins they saw the horror of what theses people went through.

Several dead women were splayed on the floor it was clear what had happened to them through their state of dress. Corpses of the men wer also on the floor it was clear that they had fought back as they had a range of injuries from gashes on their body, lose of limbs and even decapitation.

The armed men just carried on walking their faces showing no sign of emotion however inside they were horrified at what they saw. This was not a a simple raid this was a massacre. As they neared the centre of the camp they saw what was causing most of the smoke that was in the air. The pile was high it was clear that this was to send a message to other Dothraki, thousands of deceased tribesman were crruently all burning.

One of the swordsman saw something that had clearly forced him to step back in shock and gasp drawing the attention of the other men.

"Go get the Khal now he will want to see this!" He ordered one of the younger warriors who quickly sped off in direction of which they came.

Within minutes a horse could be heard as their khal approached flanked by two more men. He dismounted and stood at his full height. He was around 6ft 8 inches well above the men around him. He was well built with copper coloured skin and long dark ha"ir that was braided down to his waist. He walked up up to watched had shocked the swords em and stared at.

It was a head on a spike. Blood was dried all over the face and the spike however the fearsome snarl still remained on the warriors face even in death.

"Khal Kaze is dead them. I do not understand how he and his men were killed they were the most fearsome of us Dothraki" The alive Khal pondered aloud. Once he finished speaking he lowered his head in respect for his fallen brethren. The silence weighed on all of the people gathered.

However the silence was not meant to be as it was broken by a cry. The cry of a baby.

"Go find the survivor Drogo" the Khal ordered at the youngest warrior there.

"yes Father" the young warrior replied as he sped off in search of the survivor. The dry led him to one of the bigger tents. As he grew close he realised that is was the khal's tent which was left intact for some reason. As Drogo walked into the tent the cries were still heard.

In the centre of the tent was a women. What confused Drogo was this wome. Was not of Dothraki descent it was clear from her hair. She was currently slumped around a small bundle covered in blood. Drogo then realised that this women was not alive as she had died protecting what was in the bundle. He slowly bent down to the crying bundle and picked it up. As he got a look at the bundle he saw the face of the small baby boy.

as the boy saw Drogo he stopped crying and stared him eyes full curiosity. With the baby now in his possession Drogk went to leave until he heard something else breathing. In the corner he could only just make out the shape of what appeared to be a youg foal. The young. It reached out his hands pointing in the direction of the baby horse as if to tell Drogo to take it as well.

Drogo reached down and pulled the foal to his chest as well not even slugging to hold both baby and foal. He began his walk back to his father both in his arms.

"I take it you found the survivor then?" His father asked as they came into sight of each other.

"Yes father it was small boy in the Khal's tent I assume he is his son. Also I found a young foal which I believe is they boy's." Drogo replied.

"very well let ,em see him." Bharbo said taking the boy out of his sons arms. He took a long look at the boy studying the young baby." We will take him in. He shall join our Khalasar. His name from this day forth shall be Naruto as today marks the day that the Dothraki will cause a storm."

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Sorry it was short but it is only the prologue! I want to continue writing this but only if I get a decent amount of reviews etc ! Also sorry if there are any mistakes I did this on my IPad so it might not be great so please give me your feedback !**

**Lycan-GOD**


End file.
